


Tight

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Sensory Prompts [10]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Drabble, Gen, No Dialogue, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Sometimes a ponytail can be too tight. Sensory prompt 72- Putting your hair in a tight ponytail.
Relationships: Melissa Chase & Richard Chase
Series: Sensory Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782019
Kudos: 7





	Tight

Like every other day, Richard was putting Melissa's wavy orange hair in a ponytail.

Her young, little legs kicked back and forth as he took her pink hair tie off his wrist and wrapped it around her hair where he wanted to tie it. He kept going until he couldn't wrap it around anymore. Once he did, he pulled on her hair to make it as tight as he could. As he tightened it, she slightly moved involuntarily.

Melissa could feel how tight it was in her hair. Some parts of her head near the ponytail felt like they were pulsating and a few feeling numb. It was usually tight, that she knew, but at times like this it was a little tighter than how it normally was. It was if she moved her head in any direction other than left or right, strands of her hair could unintentionally be pulled out. She knew it wouldn't be the case, considering the other times where she did just that, but it always felt like that.

Melissa looked at her dad. She must've had a look that told him exactly how she felt, as Richard loosened the ponytail just a tiny bit without having to redo it entirely. It was still tight, but it was looser than before.

She then smiled at him.


End file.
